


Jirou hits that bone.

by tylors



Category: Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Skeleton dick, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylors/pseuds/tylors
Summary: please take away my tools to write





	Jirou hits that bone.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sutomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutomi/gifts).



> as to who inspired me to do this.. you know who you are, InstaGram User Galrass

"I'm having a skeleTON of fun nailing your ass." Sans yelled out as he pounded into Jirou's behind, slapping her ass as his cyan-colored ecto-cock glowed and leaked a bit of precum, the skeleton laughing to himself as Jirou pouted in disgust as a response to his pun, although a bit too busy moaning and gasping to let out any of her TSUNDERE REMARKS as usual, Sans had barely gotten into U.A. using the power gifted to him, One for All, which gave him only one HP but immense strength! He knew he was in an anime but didn't seem to bother. He was only focused on pounding Jirou's fantastic ass, which was all his, and not that manlet Denki's. Totally cucked the elctro-boy, it seemed! At the end of the day, it just seemed as if his SkeleCock was too big for Jirou, leaving her mindlessly broken and leaking his cyan colored cum, as Sans dressed back up, heading out to possibly give some of the other girls a visit.  
To be continued?


End file.
